


Say it Loud

by TrenchCoatandBlackWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoatandBlackWings/pseuds/TrenchCoatandBlackWings
Summary: Cas and the guys get home after a rough and draining hunt. As the boys sleep, Cas meditates to recharge his grace. He wasn't trying to commune with his brothers or sisters. Gabriel had a different idea. This came from a Prompt on Facebook - Somethings happening to Castiel... And he can't keep his thoughts to himself.. Gradually its getting worse and worse.. Some kind of magic spell maybe?Not the whole prompt, because that would have spoilers. Tags and characters will be added as the story develops. Rating is for later.





	1. Yelling at a Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! This seemed like a fun prompt to work with. Not sure how long this one will be, but feel free to leave comments!

It all started one morning when Castiel came out of a recharging meditation after a particularly grueling hunt. He wasn’t trying to commune with any of his brothers or sisters, just sorting through the human condition and why Sam and Dean just had to always use some kind of sarcasm with him “Yes Cas, we are going in there to eat, drink, be merry and totally ignore the stupid curse in that building!” Cas still was trying to understand why Dean shook his head as he walked off with the sawed off shotgun in one hand, and a curse box under his arm in case they needed to put an object away. He thought back to when the end of the world was coming about (the first time) and he imbibed an entire liquor store. He knew Sam and Dean had a chuckle or two about the “Don’t ask stupid questions” conversation, and how truly shocked Dean was that Cas was drunk. Holy alcohol tolerance? Cas was at the point that he was beginning to understand the need for sarcasm that the boys seemed to have, but still didn’t really get the nuances of sarcasm.  
One thing Cas was still struggling with other than sarcasm was how to say what you meant without actually saying it. He knew that humans skirted around certain topics and tried not to offend each other, and that people who were blunt about stuff and came right out and said what they were thinking were considered to be rude. Cas didn’t see how being honest and truthful was rude, but he was still learning to understand humans.  
Back to the meditation – Cas was coming out of his peaceful state, feeling recharged and his grace at full power. He hadn’t meant to commune with anyone, but Gabriel decided to make an appearance while Cas was charging “Hey Cassie! I have something for you that Sam and Dean-o are going to love! I wonder if I should give it to them, or you?” Cas knew the smirk on the archangel’s face, and he knew it probably meant trouble “Give it to me please, Gabriel. I will deliver it to them after I am certain it is safe.” Gabriel’s smirk got brighter, and he snapped his fingers “You got it. It’s not safe for anyone, but I think you are more resilient.” Gabriel vanished before Cas could ask anything more, and was approached by Sam as he came back to reality.  
“You ready Cas? We are headed to Wichita for a quick hunt and a couple of days looking around for stuff. Easier to blend in there. Dean’s already in the car waiting on us” Cas nodded “I am ready, Sam.”  
\- 3 HOURS LATER –  
The trio arrived in Wichita and dropped their bags off at the first motel they could find on the highway they came in on. It was decided by Dean that it would be easier to get out of town and back to the bunker if they were already on the North side and closer to open road. The case was a possessed doll in an old house in a historic district. A replica had to be found so no one would say the boys stole something before they could go in and grab the real one. The boys found just what they were looking for at a shop downtown. What Dean had failed to notice when he parked Baby was that he was in a “No Parking From 8AM to 5PM” section of the street, so when they came out of the shop, a cop was putting a ticket on Baby “Wait man! What are you doing? We were in and out, less than 5 minutes!” Dean smiled and tried to turn up the charm to talk themselves out of the ticket that wouldn’t be getting paid anyway. Baby’s tag was registered to an alias in Ohio, and Dean knew the ID that matched it was in his bag in the trunk. The cop turned, saw the men, and saw Cas holding the doll “Look guys, narrow street and you can’t park here during the day.” Looking at the doll again, the officer continued “I’m not going to ask why or how on stuff.” The officer left the ticket on the windshield. Cas suddenly became enraged, he didn’t know why, but the parking ticket seemed to be a personal offense to him, and his mind said so was the bad hairpiece on the officer’s head “Hey, I don’t know who you are trying to impress, but the mistress you think you need is going to laugh when that miserable furball on your head falls on the floor! You are fat and balding! Why don’t you fix the fat part before you worry about the hair! That thing doesn’t even match you real hair texture or color.” Cas turned and pointed at Sam “He takes care of his body and hair, you should do the same. If your hair makes you feel that inferior, then I would find another wigmaker, or another wig!” Cas grabbed the brothers, both in shock, and pulled them into Baby. “Drive, Dean!” Cas shouted as he burned up the ticket and made the booklet the officer pulled it from go up in flames.  
The group made it about two blocks before Sam turned around to look at Cas “You OK, man? That was a little over the top and intense, even for you.” Cas growled back “No, and I have nothing more to say to you.” Dean stopped the car “Cas, what is the deal man? I have never seen you go off on someone like that! Any why are you acting like Sammy is polluted now? You just reminded me of when you called Sam an abomination when we were trying to figure out who was a servant of God.” Cas glared at both brothers “I got the parking ticket taken care of, finish this so we can leave.” Handing over the doll, Cas disappeared from the car, leaving the brothers to figure out what had just happened.


	2. When Cas Yelled at Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little darker because of the opinions that Cas reminded everyone of. We are getting close to an end... maybe. I'm willing to keep on with this if anyone has ideas for others that need a verbal smiting from our favorite angel :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two - Part three will come this weekend or early next week. All depends on work.

After Cas went off on the beat cop that tried to give the guys a parking ticket in Wichita, Dean and Sam decided to just get the job done before they tried to call Cas back, hoping he was going to calm down a little bit “Maybe he’s just stressed, Sam. Mood swing or something. He’s an angel, so he can’t get cursed or anything, right?” Sam just shrugged. The guys switched the fake doll for the cursed one, locked the cursed doll in a box, and lit a bonfire for it in the middle of a field outside of town. Sam was thinking back on what Cas had said to the officer, and how Cas had looked like he was in an exasperated rage. _Cas was just overwhelmed. Instead of smiting the guy, he smote the ticket and the ticket book. That’s a win?_

When Sam and Dean had gathered the ashes for the cursed items to be scattered, they decided to call Cas via angel radio first to see if he was done being angry and vengeful towards inanimate objects “Castiel, avenging angel of those that are wrongfully ticketed in their badass cars, Sam and I are worried about you. Can you come down and let us know you’re ok?” Castiel appeared with a ruffle of feathers and had a bewildered look on his face “I have no idea what happened yesterday. The parking ticket was a mere inconvenience, but it did not warrant that barrage that I unleashed. I truly was not THAT annoyed at the two of you being targeted.” Sam and Dean both had a moment of shock before Sam spoke up “It’s OK, man. We all have shit days like that. Are you alright? IS there something going on that we need to know about?” Cas shook his head “No, Sam. I am going to attempt to hold my temper and tongue next time. If I feel that I can’t I will leave before I verbally assault another officer of the law.” Dean perked up “Well, in the meantime, we need to get back to the hotel and grab our stuff. I think we should head to the bunker instead of staying here, just in case our uniformed friend comes looking for Baby.” Cas and Sam agreed, and the guys went back to the safety of the middle of nowhere.

A couple of weeks passed by, and nothing out of the usual happened with Cas’ temper or with any of the hunts. Plenty of beer was drank between the three men, and the world was saved a few times over… Until that one hunt.

Crowley had shown himself towards the end of a particularly nasty demon possession that the boys had tracked down to a cemetery that had been used for some “Dumbass kids to play stupid” as Dean put it. Instead of summoning the king, the kids had summoned a bunch of minor demons and possessed the kids and some of their friends. As some of the Demons pleaded to the king to remain alive and out of the basement, Crowley laughed and reminded them that kids were off limits, regardless of how stupid they were “You don’t have to worry about fake IDs you idiot, you already know they are underage! I don’t care if they asked for it and begged your weak asses to do them a favor! DON’T POSSESS KIDS!” Crowley turned after snapping the last three into oblivion “Boys, thank you for bringing this to my attention. Feathers, leave the police alone.” Crowley vanished, and Cas started to feel the same angry tingling that he felt in Wichita before he snapped. “I need to go. I will join you again shortly.” Cas left in a breeze, leaving Sam and Dean confused.

When Sam and Dean made it to the hotel they were staying at for the time, Dean called Cas via cell phone, not really wanting to concentrate for the angel radio. Cas apparated into the room instead of answering his phone “I was trying to hold my temper in check and keep my words civil. You ripped me from there. Sam, why in the hell would you drink the demon blood? I can’t get it out of my head how gross and polluting that was! You weren’t being force fed it like you were as a baby when Azazel tried to make you his, you CHOSE it! You CRAVED it! Why Sam? What in the hell were you thinking – wait, you weren’t! You just wanted power to kill because you thought you needed to avenge your brother. You wanted to let the world burn. The only reason Ruby started you on it was so that LUCIFER could take your body and make you his! You almost destroyed the world and everything that I worked so hard to save when I pulled Dean out of hell! Detox was too easy for what you would have done.” Cas took a  deep breath, both Sam and Dean were speechless “But, you are off of that now, right? I know you had an issue when Famine came to town, but you finally got the sludge out of your system. You are still an abomination, but at least you are more human.” Cas stood panting after his rant, looking at the brothers “What? Did you not like the truth?” Sam was speechless, Dean was pissed. “Cas, you have 5 seconds to take all of that back before you start having a major problem with my name.” Cas looked at Dean, and felt a hard wave of shame overcome him “I said all of that aloud again, did I not?” Sam and Dean both nodded “I will remove myself for a time. I am sorry Sam. Dean, I do not know what this is.” Cas vanished again.

Sam and Dean grabbed the bottle of brandy from the kitchen, and after both having a few fingers in their glasses, the brothers sat down and began to try and figure out what had happened “Sammy, what in the hell was that? I mean the cop was one thing, but he went off on you. Is he going to go after me next? Or one of the other angels and maybe get himself killed? What in the hell is wrong with him?” Sam shook his head “I don’t know. But that isn’t Cas. Something is making him say everything that comes to mind, and he either doesn’t realize it at the time, or it’s being fed to him. I know the demon blood is wrong, and bringing up everything that happened then still bothers me. I’m sorry for all of that Dean.” Dean shook his head, and held up his glass “No worries Sam. You are my brother and I love you. We will figure out what the deal with Cas is later. Right now, I want to finish this drink and pass out.” The boys clinked their glasses together and emptied the brandy bottle.


	3. Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned and quoted are property of their respective bands/companies/owners. I own nothing except my own thoughts. This is the last of the three original prompts, I have a couple more that I am going to add as time stamps, but I don't know yet if it will be within or outside of the timeline that these three chapters have. Enjoy!  
> I own nothing except for what is in my mind.

The boys woke up fighting hangovers the next morning, after draining the brandy and a bottle of scotch that Dean had found. After an hour of grumbling and getting some food in them, Sam and Dean started heading for the bunker. By mid-afternoon, heads were cleared and Dean was ranting this time “What in the hell is going on with him? He’s an angel. There’s stuff that doesn’t work on them that works on the rest of us.”

Dean was pacing, Sam was working on the computer, trying to find information “Dean, do you think the angels are fucking with him again? Like when Naomi tried to reprogram him by killing you 100 times. Maybe they did something to make this happen”

Dean shook his head “No, Sam. It’s got to be more than that. When I find out who it is, I’m going to kill them myself. No one messes with Cas.” Dean stormed off to the garage to check on the cars and polish the chrome on Baby.

A couple of weeks had passed since Cas lit into Sam about the demon blood. There were quick and distant check-ins by Cas, just to be sure the brothers knew he was OK and still dealing with things. During one of the check ins, Dean invited Cas to come back to the bunker and share a few beers. Cas was uneasy about it at first “Dean, what if I say something to you this next time? I still have guilt and need to redeem myself to Sam for what I said. It felt like a blind rage, but I know it wasn’t. I have never been that angry.”

Dean shook his head “No worries Cas. You have been forgiven, and we just want you here.”

Cas agreed to come to the bunker, with the instruction that Dean restrain him in the dungeon if he got out of hand again “Just tie me down, gag me, and let me shout it out so I can get through whatever it is that has me railing.”

The first thing that went through Dean’s mind was _Kinky… Where the hell did that come from?_ Dean looked at Cas to see an intense, very blue stare coming in Dean’s direction _Well hell, I wonder if he knows what I am thinking. Hey Cas, Shackles and Cuffs? Or just some rope in the dungeon with a barrier of holy oil?_ Dean smirked at that last thought, thinking he was being snarky in his own mind.

“Dean, you will need something with Enochian on it to power me down, so rope won’t work. The holy oil barrier is a good idea though.” Dean was shocked to hear that Cas was indeed inside his head. That made Dean’s imagination go into overdrive. Dean wanted to see if he could provoke a reaction out of Cas, and maybe see if he could figure out what was affecting the angel by looking for changes in his eyes or skin.

 _I think it’s time for some music. I have some stuff on CD that I can skip through… just to mess with him_ Dean put the disc in his player in the main room, and hit random. The first song that came through the speakers was Boston’s _Foreplay/Long time._ Dean started humming along with the song, and broke out singing with the second verse as he moved around the main room, picking up bottles and trying to straighten up the books before he went back to the garage,” Well I get so lonely when I am without you/But in my mind, deep within my mind/I can’t forget about you”. Cas turned around, cocked an eyebrow and watched the hunter with a little more attention than before Dean started singing. Cas knew about Dean’s preference for “older” rock music. After the song had finished, Dean skipped a couple more that he didn’t seem interested in, and let Queen’s “Stone Cold Crazy” play. Cas could see how Dean felt that he could relate to the song, and smiled as his hunter continued to work with the song as it played over the speakers. Sam came into the main room to grab a book to help him figure out what was happening to Cas, heard the music, took one look at Dean and Cas, and shaking his head “Guys, I’m going to go read where it’s a little quieter. Don’t get into a fight or break anything.” Sam turned and quickly made his way back to his room, and put on his own music to drown out the main room and what he thought was going to happen. Boy, was he wrong.

Cas continued to watch Dean, and a Nine Inch Nails song came on. Dean got a smirk on his face, remembering how many times he had this song either playing or in his head on some of his many one night stands through his travels.

Cas started to feel that initial pull again with the lyrics, and not wanting to be restrained and miss the show that Dean was unknowingly putting on, Cas bit his lip, and worried at it a little bit while he listened. When the first chorus started to come over the speakers, Dean turned to look at Cas, who had worried at his lip enough that he was bleeding “Cas, uh, you got something there” motioning towards his chin.

Cas felt the blood, wiped at it, and tried to keep his composure. It was really starting to hard.

Dean looked puzzled “Cas, are you OK man? You look like you are about to blow a gasket or something.”

Cas looked up, unable to take it anymore, and shouted “I WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL!” Dean was startled at first, then commented “Well, it will bring me closer to God.”

Cas couldn’t stand it, and snapped them to Dean’s room. In the process, Cas made sure their shirts and shoes landed across the room from them, just to they wouldn’t be in the way. Cas grabbed Dean by the hips, and crashed their mouths together in the filthiest and most carnal kiss that Dean had ever experienced. Dean’s train of thought crashed at _I wonder if he learned that from all the porn he’s watched in the middle of the night, or just from watching humanity for eons?_  

Cas picked up on what Dean was thinking “You think too loud. Shut your fucking mouth unless it’s occupied.” Cas accentuated that last word by rutting his hips against Dean’s crotch, both men groaning at their erections rubbing together, getting the friction they were both craving.

“Cas, are you sure? This is going to take a bit, it’s been a while for me.” Cas started to nibble down Dean’s jaw and his neck “That’s what is good about grace, Dean. I can make you ready when I want it.”

Dean didn’t think he could get turned on more, but he sure as hell did when Cas said that.

Cas had a burning in his clear, blue eyes that Dean had never seen. Dean held the back of Cas’ head, and after getting another passionate kiss from the angel said “Then show me what it can do. I won’t break. You want to fuck me like an animal, then do it.”

Cas snapped his fingers again as he moved Dean to the bed, making him lay on his stomach as his clothes went to join their shirts, and lube appeared beside them “Dean, you are open, so all we need to do is this” Cas grabbed Dean’s hips to find the right angle. Holding Dean in place, he applied some lube to his rock-hard erection, and bottomed out in the first thrust.

Dean groaned and saw stars when Cas first entered him. He didn’t know if Cas just knew what he was doing, or if it was grace that made him feel like Cas hit his prostate the whole time he was seating himself in Dean.

“Cas, you got to move and I won’t last if you keep doing that.” Cas drew out, and thrust back in again “This, Dean? And I can make you last as long as I want.”

Cas started fucking Dean deep and hard. He built a fast pace, and made sure Dean would be able to feel him the next morning. They gradually moved up the bed with the force of Cas’ thrusts, and Cas used his grace to keep Dean right at the edge or orgasm.

Dean was finally able to grip the headboard, and that changed the angle so that Cas was squeezed more as he worked in and out of Dean “Is this animalistic enough for you Dean? Or do you need more?” Cas increased his already frenzied pace “Humans are down to their basic instinct when it comes to sex. Angels are not. I can control the whole process for you with my grace. Like this.”

Cas surged forward one last time, let his grace go, and came hard inside of Dean. Dean didn’t know what to think or feel, the angel’s orgasm felt different than the others that he’d bottomed for. Dean’s thought process went offline and Cas’ grace brushed up his body, causing Dean to release until he blacked out.

When Dean came to, he and Cas were both clean, and Dean was sore. He knew that he would be feeling that for days, and he was surprised to learn that he was ok with that prospect, and excited at the possibility of it happening again.

Cas was naked, and meditating on Dean’s desk when Gabe appeared again “Well little bro, you finally got yourself your hunter. It’s about time! I guess I’ll take your gift back now. Don’t let the idiot push you away, K?” Gabe disappeared in a flash, with a smirk.

Dean looked at Cas as he opened his eyes “Dean, Gabe did this to me, we never got to discuss it. I’m assuming it was so I could finally get to you the way I had been desiring. He also told me to make sure you don’t push me away.”

Dean sat up, and subtly pulled the sheets down to show his dick as it was perking up “You should have said something sooner, angel.”


End file.
